la mascota
by brankurron
Summary: fluttershy ama a sus animales y por ello ayuda en el refugio, ¿pero hay algo mas?, tal vez una secreto muy bien guardado...hasta ahora alerta lemon, escenas explicitas si no le gusta este tipo no lea, esta advertido
1. Chapter 1

AVISO: este capitulo tiene lemon, si no te gusta por favor no lo leas y evita dejar comentarios negativos por favor, Mlp, no me pertenece le pertenece a hasbro y a su creadora Lauren faust, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

La mascota

4:00 pm y las clases en la escuela canterlot, están por terminar, todos esperan la campana que marca el final de clases y nadie la espera con más ansias que una joven de piel un poco amarilla y largo pelo rosa, con una larga y ostentosa falda verde decorada con tres mariposas y una camiseta blanca que resguarda unos generosos pechos copa d, un poco grandes para su edad, miraba su cuaderno sin sentir interés realmente, sus piernas por debajo de la mesa se juntan y rosan suavemente, como intentando controlar un cosquilleo en su ser, en su intimidad.

Riiinnggg, el timbre por fin suena todos guardan sus cuadernos y comienzan a salir, fuera de su salón, camina hasta su casillero para guardar todas sus cosas excepto su mochila, de entre todas sus amigas es la única que se la lleva y tiene un buen motivo, su mejor amigo, su confidente y su mascota están ahí, es su conejo ángel, a quien no deja solo a sol y sombra, pero no tiene tiempo, sus amigas llegan junto a ella, cada una plática sobre lo que tiene que hacer por la tarde; AppleJack, debe atender sus huertos de manzanas, y por si fuese poco, una nueva plaga de murciélagos a caído en sweetappleacrees, rarity; debe confeccionar los vestidos para la presentación de fancypants, rainbow dash dirigirá la practica, pinkypay; debe ayudarle a los cake a surtir sus productos; sunset quiere entender la magia, y twiligt le va a ayudar.

-oh eso quiere decir que nadie me ayudara otra vez en el refugio verdad, bueno no hay problema seremos solo yo y mis amigos, comento bajamente fluttershy, para después sonreir y alejarse de ahí, dejando a sus amigas un poco deprimidas pues bien era cierto que en mucho tiempo no le habían ayudado ni a ella ni a sus mascotas, pero que podían hacer sus obligaciones no las dejan ni un minuto.

Fluttershy caminaba con decisión por las calles de ecuestria, el refugio no distaba mucho de la escuela y su paso rápido no le tomo más de 15 minutos en llegar, asi tomo su juego de llaves que el mismo encargado le había obsequiado por su determinación de ayudar, abrió la puerta, como una reina ella fue recibida, los animales en el refugio sabían que cuando fluttershy llegaba todo era bueno, sin mas ella comenzó a llenar los tazones de comida y mientras ellos comían, comenzó a limpiar jaulas y hábitats, no le tomo mucho tiempo desde que llego el lugar simpre estaba limpio y los animales se comportaban mejor, era una chica tan dulce, decían siempre los clientes quienes quedaban prendados de la belleza de fluttershy, eso era verdad y también una gran mentira.

Mientras los animales comían, ella solto su mochila, la abrió y noto a un pequeño conejo blanco que la miraba un poco molesto, su hora de comida ya había pasado y tenia hambre, ella lo tomo y tomo una zanahoria grande y jugosa de un estante, asi con los dos en sus manos se encamino a un cuarto trasero, coloco a angel en el suelo mientras con su mano mecía un poco la zanahoria llamando la atención de la hambrienta creatura, al notar que ella seguía la zanahoria con su vista y notar que tenia toda su atención comenzó su enfermizo acto.

-oh angel, ¿te gusta lo que ves? , conejo travieso yo sé que te gusta mucho mi cuerpo; si el conejo entendía o no lo que ella le dijese mientras ella tuviese su comida no la dejaría de ver; -eres tan dulce, si angel yo se que tengo las piernas mas lindas de todo canterlot, pero que es esto ¿te gustan?, ¿quieras tocarlas?; decía con un toque de sensualidad en su voz como seduciendo al conejo, en ese momento el conejo soltó un pequeño quejido exigiendo su comida, pero fluttershy se la negaría ella quería seguir provocando a su mascota, aun recordaba la primera vez que se exhibió frente a angel, había sido un accidente, una lata de comida en el piso la hizo caer de espaldas y termino en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas, exhibiendo todo lo que su falda ocultaba, al incorporarse, noto que su conejo estaba frente de ella y podía ver todo bajo su falda, inmediatamente se cubrió, pero después cayo en cuenta que no tenía la necesidad de cubrirse, angel no le contaria a nadie, no haría nada ni le juzgaría de ahí en mas ella utiliza a su conejo para soltar su pasion, esto seria un secreto entre ellos. el pequeño conejo soltó otro chillido, -oh angel no te puedes resistir?, esta bien mira te mostrare un poco mas, y diciendo esto fluttershy separo un poco las piernas y con su mano libre tomo el pliego de su falda, levantándola poco a poco revelando una pantalenta rosa con el dibujo de una mariposa al centro.

Ding-dong, la campana de la entrada avisa que personas entran en el refugio, sin embargo fluttershy no lo escucho, estaba bastante entretenida y ellas querían que fuese una sorpresa, caminaron un poco, hacia la parte de atrás, donde escucharon unos leves gemidos que las inquietaron, pero después oyeron algo que las dejaría en shock -oh angel mas rápido por favor; si fluttershy había comenzado a imaginar cosas, y su mano libre rozaba fuertemente con sus pantis donde una pequeña marca de humedad se comenzaba a ver.

-si asi, mas fuerte, por favor estoy cerca de venirme, oh no pares por favor; fluttershy decía mientras un sonrojo y sudor se veían en su cuerpo, estaba cerca de terminar el placer era mucho y el morbo de ver a su mascota a sus pies le hacían excitar sobre manera, los fluidos aumentaron, los jadeos también, sus piernas temblaban y parecía que en cualquier momento flaquearían, no lo soportaba mas, gimio un poco alto, no le importaba nadie estaba en la tienda, nadie sabría su secreto, metió su mano entre su ropa interior quería sentir directamente sus caricias en su intimidad, unos roces mas, unos roces mas, de pronto fluttershy sintió algo en su vientre un ardor y un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, el tiempo se corto y sus piernas no la soportaron mas, fluttershy había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte que debió morder su dedo para no gritar, su respiración era muy rápida, sus senos subían y bajaban con un ritmo hipnotizaste;-eso, fue…

-FLUTTERSHY?; un grito rompió su placer, al voltear a la entrada, una chica de pelo rosa esponjado, con un gran sonrojo la miraba con ojos asombrados, pero lujuriosos, y al mirar al lado de esta, una chica de cabello multicolor, enfocaba un celular hacia ella.

-PINKY?, RAIMBOW?; murmuro fluttershy con la cara completamente roja pero ahora era por la vergüenza; -sonrie a la cámara pequeña pervertida; dijo raibow mientras fluttershy cai desmayada;- bueno hay que divertirnos mientras esta dormida, no crees?; -claro que si yo pido sus pantis; eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que todo se pusiese negro.


	2. Chapter 2

AVISO: este capítulo tiene lemon (sexo ), si no te gusta por favor no lo leas y evita dejar comentarios negativos por favor, Mlp, no me pertenece le pertenece a hasbro y a su creadora Lauren faust, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

La mascota

capitulo dos: las nuevas amas

¿Fluttershy?... ¿fluttershy?, sonaba una voz en la obscuridad, una voz que la llamaba en la lejanía, asi poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando que la obscuridad diera paso a una luz brillante y lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera de color rojo y amarillo que le caia a por la espalda, al parpadear todo se aclaro era sunset shimmer, una de sus amigas quien le sostenía su cabeza y al mirar alrededor vio a pinkie pie y rainbow dash paradas junta a ella y con caras de preocupación.

"eh, ¿qué paso?", preguntaba fluttershy con su suave voz que apenas era audible, "eso nos lo tendría que explicar tu flutter, yo estaba con twilight haciendo un experimento, cuando su celular sonó y dijo que tenía que irse pues celestia le dio una tarea importante y después recibo yo una llamada de pinkie, quien dijo que llegaron a ayudarte en el refugio, pero te encontraron desmayada", "si fluttershy, (se adelantó pinkie) cuando llegue con los cake, me dijeron que ya habían terminado las entregas y que los bebes ya estaban dormidos, así que me dieron el día y decidí venir a ayudarte y unas cuadras antes de llegar me encontré a rainbow", " si yo termine rápido la práctica y después pensé que hace mucho que no te podía ayudar, por lo que decidí venir, me encontré a pinkie, y entramos pero al no verte comenzamos a buscarte y al revisar el cuarto de atrás donde guardas la comida te encontramos desmayada junto a una bolsa grande de comida, creo que deberías hacer mas fuerza flutter, pienso que levantaste la bolsa y por el peso te desmayaste"(dijo rainbow quien señalaba una bolsa, de alimento que en efecto era muy grande y se encontraba con un poco de alimento regado.

( _Entonces todo fue un sueño)_ pensó fluttershy a quien su rostro se le ilumino, todo fue un sueño, su secreto se encontraba a salvo, solo era un mal sueño producto de un desmayo, "gracias chicas, si creo que tengo que hacer un poco más de ejercicio, y me alegra que pudiesen terminar rápido sus deberes pues así me pudieron encontrar", " y ya que estamos aquí que te parece si te ayudamos y así tu también terminas temprano ( decía rainbow quien ponía su pulgar arriba, pinkie daba saltitos emocionada, y sunset se tuvo que resignar, así todas las chicas juntas trabajaron).

"bueno ya terminamos, y e una suerte porque twilight me mandó un mensaje que tiene que mostrarme una reacción muy interesante y que le enseño celestia, así que nos vemos mañana" y despidiéndose con un rápido saludo sunset salió del refugio subió a su moto y se fue rumbo a la casa de twilight, "bueno yo tengo que revisar los nuevos equipos y los uniformes, pero no será mucho las veo más tarde" dijo rainbow corriendo hacia la escuela, "oh es una lástima que se tuvieron que ir, me habría gustado agradecerles más" dijo fluttershy mientras miraba a sus dos amigas irse apresuradamente, "bueno pero ya que nosotras estamos libres, que te parece si vamos con los cake a comer unos aperitivos" dijo pinkie mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, "bueno pero deja voy por angel", "pero él está dormido" (dijo pinkie mientras señalaba una canasta donde un conejo dormía), asi salieron las dos chicas rumbo a l cafetería al llegar pinkie subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto directamente en lugar de sentarse en las mesas, fluttershy subio tras ella, cuando llego al cuarto lo primero que hizo fue acariciar a gummy el pequeño cocodrilo bebe que pinkie tenía como mascota, mientras ella hacia eso pinkie regreso con una bandeja llena de pastelillos que realmente no duraron mucho, ya solo faltaban dos pastelillo y cuando fluttershy lo iba a comer pinkie la detuvo, "espera flutter, tengo una crema muy especial, ¿te gustaría probarla?", "claro, pinkie haber", pinkie tomo un bote de crema batida y roció poco sobre el pastelillo, fluttershy lo probo pero no encontró ningún sabor distinto, lo que la dejo un poco confundida, pues veía que pinkie saboreaba mucho el de ella.

"am.. pinkie lamento decírtelo, pero esta crema sabe igual que todas", decía flutter mientras extendía su pastelillo, "¿enserio?, a ver déjame probarla,( entonces pinkie puso un poco de crema en su dedo, pero en vez de comerla la puso juguetonamente en la mejilla de fluttershy y después la limpio lamiéndole la mejilla), umm, pues esta muy rica", fluttershy se quedo de piedra acaso su amiga le había lamido la mejilla, no quiso saber mas y se encamino a la puerta, pero para su sorpresa pinkie se coloco en la misma impidiéndole la salida.

"sabes flutter, hace poco me encontré a coco pomel y comenzamos a platicar, una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto me dio un beso, yo al principio me mostré un poco incomoda pues como sabes estoy saliendo con cheese, pero después me gusto y terminamos haciendo varias travesuras" dijo mientras se acercaba a fluttershy le susurró al oído, "y sabes ese día coco en recuerdo me dio un lindo regalo, me dio las pantis que traía ese día y hoy quiero tener un nuevo recuerdo flutter", fluttershy como método de defensa casi salto hacia atrás mientras se abrazaba para dejar de temblar, "pero pinkie, a mi no me gustan esas cosas de echo yo aborres…", no me salgas con eso flutter (dijo pinkie interrumpiéndola) todas tenemos uno poco de pervertidas en nosotras y tu tienes mas que nosotras, cuando te dije que tendría otro recuerdo, tal vez te mentí un poco de echo ya lo tengo", y diciendo esto pinkie metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda y saco unas pantis rosas, con holanes blancos y el dibujo de una mariposa en el centro, metió los dedos el las partes y se la mostro en todo su esplendor, "dime fluttershy, ¿las reconoces?", flutter se volvió pálida y rápidamente dirigió sus manos a sus caderas tocándose por encima de la falda intentando palpar una prenda interior que no poseía y depues giro su cuerpo y levanto un poco su falda revelando lo que ya sabía eran sus pantis la prenda que pinkie tenía en sus manos, "sabes, (dijo pinkie llamando su atención) creo que son muy lindas y huelen muy bien" y diciendo esto pinkie cerro el puño, y llevo la prenda a su nariz dando pequeños oliscos, capturando la esencia de su amiga, " no fue un sueño fluttershy, te vimos, vimos lo que te gusta hacer con tu conejo y sabes también me gusto, ahora tienes dos opciones, que quedas aquí y hacemos cosas traviesas, o te vas y el video donde estas masturbándote mientras te ve un conejo será subido a la red de la escuela, tu decides", estaba contra la pared flutter sabía que no podría negarse, y nunca había echo esto.

"Yo…(dijo flutter mientras temblaba), yo me quedo", "genial(grito pinkie mientras daba un gran salto y le pasaba una bolsa con un disfraz) ahora ponte esto mientras yo me preparo", asi fluttershy, se colocó en el biombo donde se quito toda la ropa, y abrió la bolsa cuyo dizfras eran unas orejas de conejo con guantes en formas de patas, un collar negro y una pequeña cola que no traía correa asi que no supo como colocársela.

Al salir del biombo vio a pinkie quien vestía una blusa rosa pastel con olanes en negro pero lo que le impacto es que no tenia tela a la altura del pecho dejando al descubierto sus senos, y una falda de color azul cielo, pero decir que la falda le cubria medio glúteo era mucho, lo que le dejaba ver sus pantis color amarillo con el dibujo de globos tegido y unas medias blancas que le llegaban a un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

"bueno, bueno, mi pequeña mascota, es hora de divertirnos, ¿he por que no te pusiste tu cola?

"es que no se como ponérmela", comento fluttershy a lo que pinkie solo soltó un suspiro y le hizo señas de que se le acercara y cuando fluttershy comenzó a caminar.. "oye mascota quien te dijo que los conejos caminan en 2 patas caminan en 4 asi que comienza a caminar" demando pinkie, fluttershy soltó una lagrima y se puso en cuatro pata caminando hasta donde se encontraba pinkie, ella la alzo y la puso en sus piernas mirando hacia abajo, después tomo la cola falsa y llevándosela a la boca la ensalivo, después la puso en medio de las nalgas de fluttershy y puso presión, metiéndola en el ano de fluttershy, la cual al sentir el objeto entrando en ella solto un grito de dolor, grito que pinkie callo con un beso.

"no te preocupes mi mascota te voy a tratar bien", y diciendo eso pinkie saco otro bote de crema y le puso un poco de ella a flutter, en sus mejillas y labios pasando a limpiarla con su lengua, después se puso ella misma crema en sus senos obligando a flutter a succionarlos. Fluttershy al principio no quería pero un golpe en su trasero la acabo por convencer, ella succionaba despacio y en ocasiones solo lambia, su trasero le dolia por tener la cola de conejo dentro de ella y pinkie seguía con sus lambidas , en un momento pinkie la tomo y la puso sobre su cama, comenzó con lamber su cuello; "o pinkie, no , no me lamas asi esto me esta poniendo caliente"; "ese es el chiste tontita, ahora ¿porque no me dejas escuchar esos lindos gemidos que hacías en el refugio?"; " pero pinkie si los señores cake nos escuchan", " no te preocupes este cuarto es aprueba de ruido asi que gime lo que quieras"; y diciendo eso pinkie dejo el cuello de flutter y comenzó a lamber sus pezones y con una mano empezó a masajear su flor.

"ha..ha..ha pinkie por favor un poco más rápido por favor, estoy cerca de venirme", " si flutter córrete no te contengas"; pinkie siguió con su trabajo pero ahora había metido dos dedos dentro de fluttershy con lo cual fluttershy no pudo aguantar, más el sudor corría por su cuerpo, su respiración era entrecortada, sus gemidos eran muy dulces sus pies se movían incontroladamente y después de un momento, todo acabo con un fuerte grito de placer fluttershy se había corrido.

"Sabes flutter sabes muy dulce no puedo esperar para hacer esta crema otra vez,(pinkie se levanto tomo las pantis de fluttershy se las dejo caer en su cuerpo aun cubierto de sudor) vístete rainbow te vera en la cancha de la escuela en media hora", "QUE" fue lo único que dijo fluttershy antes de que pinkie saliera del cuarto sin contestarle.

Y hasta aquí la historia que le espera a fluttershy descúbralo la próxima semana chau


End file.
